Just give me a reason
by baltojenna4ever
Summary: Set after Arnold saved the Neighborhood, Arnold wakes up one Night and asks his Grandpa to tell him another story about gertie. In the story , Phil has to follow his instincts, But where it Can lead him is going to be a crazy ride...
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction , so go easy on me. Hey arnold and characters belong to Creig Bartlett , and not me. *Le sob*

1. Arnold's problems

Arnold had just gotton ready for bed. The young Football headed kid Could'nt stop Thinking about Helga's confession on the FTI building. He tossed and turned , But then got Up because he just could'nt get some sleep. Arnold walked down the stairs,he saw his grandpa sitting in the chair holding the green photo album.

"Hi , Grandpa." Arnold Said Tiredly. Phil looked at his grandson. "Oh hello Arnold. What are you doing up so late ?" Arnold Sat on the Dark green sofa, "I could'nt get some sleep. I kept Thinking About Gertie." Phil Looked down at his grandson, "Oh. Well What about her do you want to know , Shortman?" Arnold Sighed , "I was wondering how you followed your instincts with Gertie?" Arnold's Grandfather Looked at him Werid. "What made you ask about Gertie again Anyway ? Was it that Girl with the pink bow and the one Eyebrow that bugs you all the time?" Arnold put his head down. "Yes, Grandpa. I was thinking about when I saved the Neighborhood. And me and Helga... Uh, she kinda Confessed." Grandpa Phil Slapped his Knee and laughed. "Ha! Shortman , That's a good one she told you finally , meaning Oscar owes me 5 bucks!" Arnold rolled his eyes. "Grandpa. It's not a joke! It really Happend. " Phil sat down again and calmed down. "Ok Arnold. Go back upstairs, and I'll be up there in a minute to tell you a Story." Arnold got up and walked in his room.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : This temporary Story Icon is from Reu- Hikuru on DA. I'm Drawing my own icon here soon , So for now all credit goes to her.

2. Remembering Gertie

Grandpa went up the stairs into Arnold's room. He pulled up a chair and sat down. "Alright here we go Arnold." Arnold Perked up , eyes and ears wide open so he could listen real well. Grandpa Phil Started to read.

When I was a Young boy , I as you know , had a small class. All of us were in the same grade. Gertie was a year older then me , but that did'nt matter. She would pull Cruel pranks on me like Mess up our game of marbles and Call me Chin boy , Put tacks in my chair , blame things on me , And She even Put Dirt in my Sandwich. She Did Pull pranks on me Almost everyday , Until The great Depression. My Father told me to help him earn money , so I dropped out of school and I Joined to fight in world war ll. I still saw Gertie Sometimes , and when she saw me she would still give me a hard time. I one day Came back from Saving the day during world war ll when the war ended. My father was so proud of me , that He and Other people threw me a pardy. I was so Happy with myself. The next Day I was walking around town , when Suddenly I ran Into Gertie. She dropped her Groceries and everything. She Got angry at me and called me Chin boy , but I still did the right thing and Helped her Pick it up.

*Flashback*

Oof! "Gertie?" Phil Gasped.

"Hi,Phil.I Mean, watch where you're going Chin Boy! Look what you made me do!"

"Oh, I See. I'll stay out of your way then. At least let me help you."

*End of flashback*

"Ok, Arnold. It's getting late. I'll tell you some more of The story Tomarrow night." Phil Stated.

Arnold Sighed , But he Turned out the light and Said,"Goodnight Grandpa." Phil Replied, "Goodnight shortman." He shut the Door and went Into his room and put the old green photo album on the Shelve. He Climbed into bed Next to Pookie. He Closed his eyes and then a Dream started...

It was a Typical Day for Phil. He just had started the school day , and the teacher, Mrs. Crimshaw Gave everyone a History assignment. "Class,Today we are going to have to work with the partners I give you to Start your project on the Civil war. Phil,Gertie, Please push your Desks together and Start working on your Project." Phil watched as she assigned other people to work together. Phil Growled. "Why do I have to work with her? This is going to be torture!" Gertie was Moving her desk next to His.

"Oh put a Sock in it Chin boy! Get used to the fact that you are working with me, And I'm the boss, Got it!" Phil rolled his eyes. " Whatever me Sharpen my Pencil first." While Phil was Sharping his Pencil , Gertie poured Ink on Phil's Desk. She Raised her hand. "Mrs. Crimshaw, Phil Poured Ink on his Desk!" Phil Gave Her a Dirty look. "I did'nt Mrs. Chrimshaw, Honest!" Mrs. Chrimshaw Dragged Phil to the front of The class , and Pulled him outside. Gertie was Laughing to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Love and hate Realtionship

That Night Grandpa went into Arnold's room ,and He continued with his story.

I went my own way after I helped pick up her groceries. I thought That Gertie Does'nt have one nice bone in her body, Then I thought to myself,What if Deep inside her heart She was real nice ? I Wondered to myself how grand that would be if that were true. I stoped and sat down in the park on the bench.

*Flashback*

"Would'nt that be nice if Gertie had a Soft spot in her heart." Phil Smiled and looked up at the clouds.

"Man, Why can't I just be nice to Chin boy! Why do I always have to be mean to him? I Really wish I was'nt scared to say that I love him." Gertie sighed, Chucking Pebbles into the River."I know! Maybe I should just go find him,and be nice and Say Hi for a change."Gertie got up and Walked to find Phil.

*End of flashback*

"So what Happend,Grandpa? " Arnold asked.

Well, Shortman, all I know was that I was still sitting on the bench, When Suddenly I Felt someone sit next to me.

*Flash back*

"Hi,Chin boy. What are you doing ?" Gertie asked nervously.

Phil Shoock out of His Daydream and Turned to gertie. "Hi, yourself,Gertie. What A Minute ? What are you doing here?"

Gertie Flinched. "Ok,chill chin boy , I was only saying Hi , but jeeze , I Guess you Don't want to see me,so I'm getting the Hell out of here." Gertie got up and

she Started to leave.

"Wait,Gertie! Don't go. That was really nice of you to say Hi." Gertie blushed."Yeah It was. But you better not get Used to it Chin boy,Or else!" Phil Rolled his Eyes. "I won't forget it Gertie."

*End of Flashback*

Grandpa looked at the time and Knew Tomarrow that Arnold Had School Tomarrow. "Well that's it for tonight,Shortman. You have School tomarrow."

"Ok, ." Phil Was about to Shut the

door,"Good night Arnold."

That night, Phil had another dream.

"So,Gertie,Since you are not doing anything and I'm not eiether, Would you like to hang out in the park

with me today?"

"Sure. Why not. I see no harm in it." Gertie Smiled.

They got up And Walked To the Pond.

"So,Chin boy, Why would you want me to Spend the Day with you? Why Did'nt you just let me leave?

Phil looked down, then at her. "Well, I just thought that it was really cool that you were nice."

Gertie looked into Phil's eyes."Gosh. I never thought about it that way before."


End file.
